


rivulets

by seventhe



Series: Making Words with Sev and Rina 2017 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhe/pseuds/seventhe
Summary: “Baby, it’s cold outside.”





	rivulets

It is cold outside, the storm whirling around their tent; all it means is that they cannot retreat, cannot give each other the space they both desperately need. Celes despairs, because it always seems to be thus: her nature and his, incompatible, pricking away at each other even though both knows better, tries better,  _works harder_ at mending rather than splintering.

Locke’s nature is fire: since before the Phoenix Cave, even, she knows; she sees the sparks in his eyes, the heat of his temper. She knows it draws he and Terra together, in a way she worries about, but a way utterly different than the romantic drivel she has had poured in her direction.  Locke lives by emotions; she is ice, the cool of her logic and her training, and no matter how practiced they become at negotiating the specifics of their partnership, there will always be this incompatible thing between them, living in both their chests.

She stares at the storm through the small gap between the tent flap and the post.  She could walk out into that ice, and probably survive; and their relationship would probably survive, but Celes is suddenly perishingly sick of survival.  What must be done to thrive?  He is fire and she ice, and they cannot deny their natures, but... fire and ice together make water, the wellspring of all living things.  Why do they always bounce apart, rather than join together?

She sighs, and turns.  Locke is sitting cross legged, his shoulders still tense, but his face unwinds a pinch as he looks at her.

”It would be unwise for either of us to leave tonight,” she says, making her best attempt at levity.  “And if we are to stay, despite our disagreement, I would suggest we take advantage of what warmth we have.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt being “baby, it’s cold outside”, and a pairing snowed in somewhere. As always i cannot make happy simple things so enjoy and also shoot my keyboard plz.


End file.
